


A Past Left Unspoken

by ZombieliciousXIII



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far before Andy was successful, far before anyone knew his name beyond his channel on Youtube, you were there. His love for you was true and pure, but it seems like life is up to it's old schemes because happiness seems like a daunting time-bomb just waiting to tear everything apart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Past Left Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This was dedicated to one of my best friends Charchar, I hope you guys enjoy!

Andy sat on his sofa and sighed, snapping the screen on the video camera closed he wonders why people even watch his vlogs, after all he isn't all that funny or at least he didn't _think_ he is, is he? Sure he cursed a lot and was always pretty random but he knew he was nothing like some other vloggers, like seriously who would want to look at his weird ass face while he just blabbers on and on about nothing, or even everything? Oh well, with a shrug the teen set aside the recording device and slumps back against the deep and slightly faded crimson coloured loveseat. His ice blue eyes wonder over to the clock that hung on his beige wall '4:56pm' read the numbers, after randomly talking for about fifteen minutes about things like how much snow was covering his yard and so on he wonders if his trivial Tuesday could get any more boring, however, when the sound of a door opening and closing sounds a smile ghosts his pierced lips.

"I'm home," a breathless voice calls from the distance; soon another form flops down by his side. "I'm _so_ sorry I was late babe, but Ashton kept putting off his damn work and basically _shovelled_ it all onto me," you huff obviously annoyed.

"It's fine babe." Andy grins pulling you, his girlfriend, onto his lap; you smile down at him before pressing your lips against his briefly, pulling away. "Ashton pisses me off, he keeps hitting on you," The raven haired teen states with a pout.

"Babe, Ashton is _nothing_ compared to by blue eyed Fallen Angel," you beam, leaning down to kiss his ivory neck.

Andy smiles at the name ' _Fallen Angel'_ it was something you had called him for as long as he could remember, and he loved it. The teen-boy's hands travel up the back of your grey top that clung to your body, loving the feel of your soft skin against his palms. Andy and you had been dating since you were twelve – the two of you were now sixteen and live together – but had met at the mere age of five and were inseparable. Both of you teenagers had been through hell and back together, picking up and dusting each other off for years and before either of you knew it you had fallen so deeply in love that being together only seemed right.

"Andy...baby..." you trail after each kiss you plant on his neck "sweetie...could you ummm..." you began trying to think up more cute words to use hoping that at _least_ one of them would persuade him. "...please let me hear the song-"

"No," Andy replies immediately, you pull away and pout. "Babe, not until it's finished!" The blue-eyed boy chuckles, and brushes your (Y/CH) hair out of your eyes.

However, you react like a child and folded your arms whilst sticking out your tongue. Andy's oceanic eyes travel down to the unintentional breast crease you had created and the young man smirks, blatantly staring at your chest. Soon you caught on and follow his line of vision before your own eyes shoot wide open and you immediately unfold your arms eliciting a laugh from the boy beneath you.

"You're so gross!" you groan rolling off Andy, but turning the tables he rolls and straddles your waist.

"But you love me," he grin stupidly, it was obvious that you're fighting back a smile. "Oh come on baby!" Andy began in a strange girly voice, which sounds so strange given how deep his voice actually is "Just say you love me!"

"No way, Doll!" you reply in your best 'manly' voice.

Andy imitates your folded arms and pout from moments ago before getting off you and sauntering over to the stereo, making sure to sway his hips as he went and got a low whistle from you, to which he looks over his shoulder and winks. Stopping at the CD player the teenager puts in a disc and raises the volume to the max, only then pressing the 'play' button and not a second later Andy spins around dancing to the beats of none other than Nsync's song _Bye, Bye, Bye_.

" _I'm doing this tonight, probably going to start a fight; I know this can't be right hey baby come on!"_ Andy wholeheartedly sings, you grip your sides while watching your boyfriend expertly sing and dance to the boy-band's song.

"Okay! Okay! I love you too Andy! Just stop, I can't take anymore!" you laugh out in between gasps for air.

"You sure? There's a whole minute left!" he yells while imitating the singers' famous dance moves.

"Yes!" you laugh breathlessly, nodding with a victorious grin Andy spins back around and changes the CD.

Changing the disc Andy selects a track and put it on repeat, spinning back around he grins at you before singing along to My Chemical Romance's _Teenagers_.

" _THEY SAID ALL TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA ME!_ " Andy and you sing in unison.

You jump up and stand, swaying to the song while waltzing over to your boyfriend and the two of you dance to the loud chaotic music of MCR. Laughing and goofing around as the song plays on a loop, soon your world came to a halt when your eyes met his and the next thing you knew you were kissing Andy. You jump up and wrap your legs and arms around your boyfriend and the blue-eyed teen grips onto your thighs, never breaking the heated make out session. Soon Andy lead you back to the couch, pulling away for a second and grins at you to which you smirk back, pulling off your shirt as he did the same. It was strange, something about this song was always a turn on to the two of you, maybe it was the raw vocals and chaotic guitars that got your heart pumping, or maybe it's the aggression that brought out the animal in the both of you and just made it arousing, well whatever it is neither of you were complaining.

Andy grinds against you eliciting moan that could be heard over the blasting music, undoing your black and white stripped bra he wasted no time in attacking your breasts, sucking on the right one like a selfish child while he toying with the left. Your back arches against Andy's mouth begging for him more, his grinding never ceased and it was driving you insane. Undoing his pants the juvenile boy tosses his trousers away leaving him in nothing but his black boxers and soon his hands were working on your black skinnies.

"Get them off," you huff, swatting his hand away deciding to undo your pants yourself.

Andy helped in the removal of your jeans as well as your underwear, tossing your jeans and black boy-shorts off leaving you completely bare to him.

"Eager are we?" Andy teases, cocking a brow at you with a smirk.

"Shut up," you playfully snap back flipping the two of you over, grinding your wet entrance over Andy's obvious tent concealed by the thin cloth. "Really? I'm not the one with a boner," you quipped back, grinning at the man beneath you.

"Oh shut it," he chuckles, pulling off his boxer and turning so that he sat up against the couch making sure to keep you straddled above him.

  
You wasted no time in gripping his rock hard cock and positioning it at your entrance, bantering him slightly as you only let his tip enter you and nothing more, you were waiting for him to beg you, just as you had earlier.

"Not happening, sugar tits," Andy chuckles, suddenly thrusting his hips upwards slamming into you.

"FUCK!" you scream in pleasure, beginning to bounce on him and clutch the cushion behind Andy's head as you move.

Andy always loved the way your head would roll back in pleasure, the sounds your skin made as it collided together with each thrust, the way your breasts would bounce while you moved. Most of all, he loved the way you writhed and moaned in pleasure because of him, _for_ him. The two of you were close, you could feel your insides beginning to tightening and clamping around your boyfriend's twitching cock, Andy knew he was close but there was _no way_ in hell he was finishing before you. Andy held himself back until he felt your nails run down the front of his chest drawing a small amount of blood as you went, when you finally you let out a breathy scream and arched your back up off the bed Andy knew he could cum. Pounding into you for a few more times helping you ride out your knee-quaking high the young man quickly pulls out and cums on your lower stomach, you look up at Andy with hungry eyes, gripping a fistful of his coal black hair you pull him in for another heated kiss.

"We're not done, are we?" you chuckle throatily; reaching for his shirt Andy wipes your stomach clean before flipping you onto your back.

"Not even close," the blue-eyed teen growls, attacking your lips with his as he enters you once again.  
 **~~~~~**  
 **  
**

**(A Few Hours Later)**

The two of you lay spent and breathless at each other's sides on the couch, your legs were laced together and Andy gently ran his fingers along your arm lovingly with the arm he had wrapped around your waist. Living alone had its perks, such as having sex whenever and where ever you wanted and for you two horny teenagers it was _much_ more than a 'little perk'.

"How many was that for you?" Andy asks, once regaining the air in his lungs.

"I lost count after the first three," you reply, gaining a chuckle from the man beside you before giggling yourself. "I'm hungry."

"Same."

"I'll make something," you say while pushing off the couch, jumping over the side you only last a moment on your legs before falling to the floor.

Andy immediately jumps up into a sitting position and looks over the edge to see you laughing on the floor like an idiot.

"You okay?" he asks, slightly worried but unable to contain his chuckles.

"Yeah, weak legs...damn you worked me out!" you laugh, standing up back up – this time with success.

Turning around you yelp when Andy swats your bare ass, shaking your head you head into the open kitchen that was not too far behind the sofa. The teen's blue-eyes trail down to your bare ass while you walk watching as you made a simple snack for the two of you bare naked, another perk of living alone; 24/7 nudity.

"Hey so my cousin Sandra called me back, she's down," you pipe up setting out two plates; Andy immediately smiles at your words.

"The drummer one, seriously?!" the teenage boy exclaims, excitement laced into every word.

"Yup! She said she'll be the official drummer of Black Veil Brides!" you happily reply, walking back with two plates of watermelon.

"Fuck yes!" Andy cheers, he jumps over the back of the loveseat stark naked before bear hugging his you.

"You're welcome, and be careful!" you giggle, making sure to balance the plates so the pink fruit wouldn't slip off.

"I fucking love you babe! Thank you so much, (Y/N)!" the raven haired teen exclaims not releasing you from the hug.

"I love you too Andy, now sit your ass down and eat this shit with me," you giggle, releasing you Andy salutes.

"Yes Ma'am!" he replies, jumping back over the back of the couch while you walk around and join him.

"Batman?" he asks with a grin, rolling your eyes you smile and nod.

"Batman."

"Fuck yeah!" the grown child cheers, jumping up once again and putting in the movie before re-joining you on the couch.

"Can I at _least_ know the name of the song? I mean, if you wrote it for me can I at least know _that_ much?" you ask, looking up at the boy to your right with your best pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Andy huffs playfully. "It's called _'The Mortician's Daughter'_ , happy?" he mumbles, trying to conceal a grin.

"Bad ass name, yes, very happy," you grin turning back to the movie; suddenly Andy kisses your temple and whispers.

"I honestly love you to death, (Y/N)."

  
"I love you too, Andy." You reply, chastely kissing his full pierced lips.

The two of you turned back to the movie, enjoying each other's company while munching on watermelon for the rest of the afternoon.

**~~~~~**

**(1 Week Later)**

Andy stares wide eyed at the paper before him, it was messy, yes, but that's his creative process. However, the young boy couldn't stop smiling because it was done, the song was _finally_ done! Shooting up off his bed Andy ran for his phone calling you, after two rings a voice answered.

" **Hey-** " you began but Andy burst.

"I FINISHED IT!" the boy belted, excitement filling him to the brim.

" **Finished what? Wait...YOU FINISHED THE SONG?!** " you exclaim on the other end, sounding just as excited as he did.

"Yes! When do you get off, I'll come pick you up and 'preform' it to you here," Andy said, unable to stop grinning like a fool.

" **I actually get off in five; I'll wait for you around back since I want a cig anyway.** "

"Roger that! See you in a bit babe, I love you."

" **I love you too my Fallen Angel! ACK! I'm so fucking excited! Oh shit my boss is looking, got to go, bye!** "

Andy chuckles once hearing the dial tone, rushing over to his closet he pulls on a Kiss pullover sweater and puts his thumbs through the thumb hole at the sleeve, a thick black scarf you had made him last Christmas, and black snow boots before grabbing his keys and heading out of the house to pick up the love of his life; you.  
 **~~~~~**

"Alright, see you tomorrow (Y/N)." Jake – your boss at the café – says while wiping the front counter, quickly adding "And no more phone calls during work!"

"Yes Sir! See ya tomorrow J!" you reply with a chuckle over your shoulder, waving before stepping out the back door of the shop and into the cold night air.

The icy wind immediately caresses your frame making you shiver; it was moments like these you were thankful that jackets and scarfs had been created. Walking a few yards away from the café backdoor you pull out your cigarette pack and put the cancer stick in between your lips, Andy didn't smoke but you were thankful he never lectured you because you did. Lighting the white tobacco filled object you inhale deeply allowing the nicotine to relax you before exhaling, it was then you heard something move at your left, looking you saw your – annoying and pushy – co-worker Ashton walking up to you.

"Oh, hey Ashton," you nonchalantly greeted, taking another puff of the cigarette.

"What the fuck is your problem?" the man suddenly asked, your brow creased at his words before you turn to face him.

"Excuse me?" you ask, looking at him as if he had three heads.

"I _know_ you want me, so why hide it?" he suddenly states, boxing you in against the cold brick wall behind you.

"Uh, _no_ way in fucking hell Ashton!" you yell, dropping your cigarette before pushing against his chest but to no avail.

"Would you _stop_ lying to yourself already and just give in?!" the blonde suddenly yells.

Gripping both of your wrists he holds them by the sides of your head, attacking your lips with his own only to be bitten and the man recoils back in shock.

"YOU BITCH!" Ashton belts, charging back at you with clenched fists.

You try to run, you honestly did but your hair was immediately caught and you were pulled back against the faded red brick wall, where you felt a sharp pain run though you, the fucker punched you, the fucker _punched_ you! The bastard was suddenly yanked backwards and punched before falling to the floor, you look up and felt tears of joy at who your saviour was; Andy. The young man ran up to his you, cupping your face and passionately kisses you before pulling away with eyes that were filed with nothing but anger and worry.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?!" Andy presses but you shake your head, wanting nothing more than to go home.

Smiling weakly up at Andy, you speak.

"N-No, I'm fine...c-can we please just leave?" you as in a shaky voice, Andy gives a curt nod at the request.

The two of you spin around and started for the car when the warm grip he had once felt in his hand suddenly disappeared, a shrill scream filling the long alleyway taking its place.

"CHARLIE!" Andy screams running to you as you topple to the floor, the man who had harmed you ran disappearing into the darkness or the winter sky.

Crashing down by your side the young boy held you in his arms, the sinking feeling he felt within him was unbearable. The back door of the café was suddenly flung open to reveal Jake, Andy yells for the elder man to call the cops which he immediately ran inside to do. Once knowing that help was being called for the raven-haired young man looks back down at you, who weakly smiles up at him.

"W-What's wrong, what did he do?!" Andy rushes out, until the heart-stopping feeling of something deathly warm moist touches his hand.

Pulling his left hand out from under your back Andy pales at the sight of the deep crimson blood that coated his shaking hand, the blue-eyed boy looks back into your once bright eyes that were beginning to fade to black. Andy's heart thrashes against his chest, it felt as if the muscle was seconds away from breaking through his breast bone and it was more painful than anything he'd ever felt before. The young man blinks back the tears he felt sting his eyes upon feeling your blood slowly begin to seep into his pants and shirt making it cling to him in a sticky red mess.

"(Y/N), babe, please just keep looking at me! Help is on the way, you'll be okay I promise!" he pleads; a faint smile ghosts your paling lips.

You whisper to him as the tears spill down your once radiant face.

"A-Andy, promise me...t-that no matter what happens...you...you won't give up o-on your dream."

"What are you saying? (Y/N), please talking isn't good for you-" Andy begs, holding back his pained cries.

"P-" suddenly you were interjected by a violent cough that shook your fragile form, blood now spilling down your quivering chin and yet you tried to smile up at Andy

"Promise me..." you manage out.

"I fucking promise!" the raven haired-boy yells clutching you tighter, you let out a light chuckle despite the white hot pain you felt surging through your entire being.

"I love you so much (Y/N), please just keep looking at me! Help is on the way, you'll be okay I promise!" he plead brokenly; a faint smile ghosts your paling lips.

"A-Andy...can you...can you sing me t-the song?" you whisper, holding onto your boyfriend's hand as tightly as the shivering limb could. "I-I know it's not finished...but p-please?"

"Yes, okay but promise you'll stay awake if I do," the boy begs, the salty tears now running down his ivory = face betraying the smile he tries to convey.

"I-I promise," you reply brokenly, forcing a faint smile.

" _I open my lungs dear_  
I sing this song at funerals... no rush.  
These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
A baby boy you've held so tightly,  
This pain it visits almost nightly  
Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch.

_I will await dear, a patience of eternity, my crush._  
A universe so still.  
No rust.  
No dust will ever grow on this frame,  
One million years, and I will say your name.  
I love you more than I can ever scream.

_We booked our flight those years ago,_  
I said I loved you as I left you.  
Regrets still haunt my hollow head,  
But I promised you I will see you again, again.

_I sit here and smile dear._  
I smile because I think of you and I blush.  
These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
A fuss is made of miles and travels  
Roadways are but stones and gravel.  
A bleeding heart can conquer every crush.

_We booked our flight those years ago_  
You said you loved me as you left me.  
Regrets still haunt your saddened head,  
But I promised you that I will see you.

_We booked our flight those years ago_  
I said I loved you as I left you  
Regret's no longer in my head,  
But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, I'm home again, again, again.

_I'm home again..._ "

"It was beautiful..." you smile, fresh tears beginning to spill down your face. "I love you...my Fallen Angel..."

Your final words faded into the chilled December air that surrounded you, your once frail grip on Andy's hand was now completely gone, your hand falls onto the floor in the puddle of your own blood as your (Y/EC) eyes fade into nothing but chilled lifeless orbs.

"BABY PLEASE! WAKE UP!" Andy screams his plea; his tears were now staining your shirt.

The crying teen couldn't believe it, the love of his life, the one person that made living bearable was... _gone_. It couldn't end like this, he wouldn't let it. Andy pleaded and shook your lifeless body but no matter how loud he yelled or how hard he shook, he'd gotten no response. Seconds later sirens could be heard in the distance, but it was too late now...you were gone. It was that day that Andy swore to himself that he'd live out his dream, no matter what happened in life he'd never give up and make the love of his life proud as you looked down on him until the day you and him would be together again.


End file.
